


Nightmares

by beforeclocks



Series: Drabble 123 [14]
Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the accident, Dan can't relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Since his accident, Dan found sleeping hard. At first it was the pain coursing through his body keeping him tossing and turning, searching for comfort all night long. 

After a while the pain subsided, but Dan still couldn't sleep. On the rare occasions he did managed to catch a few hours rest he was plagued with narrow corridors, dark hallways and locked doors. He would jolt awake sweating and shaking, heart pounding twice as fast, in the quiet, empty bedroom.

Below him he could hear the beat of Jones' music, but it no longer did anything to sooth his nerves.


End file.
